The present invention relates to an image pickup system provided with an image sensor.
The image sensor comprises a plurality of photodetectors disposed on a semiconductor chip. It is very difficult to manufacture an image sensor without defective photodetectors, which means that the yield of perfect image sensor is very low, and hence the price of the perfect image sensor is very high. Accordingly, such an expensive image sensor can not be used for general purposes.